


The Devil and I

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: “Lord Genichiro,” Wolf utters, surprising the incapacitated man. “There is nothing else for you now. You’re here, only for me.”Wolf parrots the words Genichiro had spoken to him before. The realisation sinks in slowly, and Genichiro finds himself laughing, sounding more hysterical until he runs out of breath.The devil he loves and created has returned for him, here to stay. He deserves all of this.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	The Devil and I

Genichiro covets him, the man they call Wolf.

Small and lithe. Agile and deadly. 

A single flick of his wrist and a flash of steel brings blood and death. 

He is as powerful as he is beautiful. 

A man with a loyalty and determination that rival Genichiro’s own to Ashina. A force stronger than the gods’ wrath that come striking down from the skies. A once disgraced shinobi, left weak and lordless at the bottom of a well, had returned like a storm.

Genichiro had thought he loved Ashina. Closed off to anyone but a select few of his loyal subordinates. Nothing and no one moves him but the land itself. Not even the lightning that he calls upon in his mentor’s name can bring feeling to the numb, scarred body and his unfeeling heart. 

Only when he clashed swords with the Shinobi of the Divine Heir that Genichiro realises he had never known real love.

The moment Wolf’s sword plunges into his heart, it beats again. He _feels_ again, as if he’s been rejuvenated in a way that not even the Sediment could.

Now, Genichiro’s eyes never leave him. Can’t.

Something in his gut urges him to keep his attention on Wolf always, studying and memorising every detail. 

The way his prosthesis crackles into gear as he switches between tools to better sunder his enemies. The nimbleness of his leg movements when he kicks and sprints, coiling under him and springing him forward to pounce on his prey. The movements of his hips and the arch of his back as he spins in the air and swings his sword. 

Genichiro has never desired anything more.

And the smell - _oh_ , the **_smell_ **. 

Sakura and spring water; the stench of them that follows whenever his broken body stitches itself together and resurrects. No. Genichiro prefers the smell of iron and gunpowder on him, matching the spark of violent pink in his eyes, exposing the glint of gold in them under the shade of darkness, and the hint of flaming red that hides the demon within.

Wolf has taken Genichiro by his heart and soul and the lord shall have him in return. 

He orders his men to capture the shinobi. Even if he is the Wolf, son of the Owl and an immortal Shinobi to the Divine Heir, he cannot fight off an army alone. Like a cornered beast, he bares his fangs. More men die by the Wolf’s hands but Genichiro does not stop or tell them to retreat. He will have what he desires, no matter how many lives he must throw at him. After all, even a well-tempered sword can break.

The Wolf is finally caught amidst the mountain of bodies. His physical vessel is tattered, and Genichiro made sure that they only incapacitate, not to kill since he would only return stronger. It is his will that Genichiro wishes to break and dominate, and so he has him thrown into the dungeon amongst the dungeon surgeon’s failed subjects. 

Genichiro tells the surgeon there to keep away. No one would be allowed to see him without Genichiro’s express permission. The Wolf is only for him, but perhaps he might make use of the doctor’s tools and concoctions.

Wolf may still be loyal to the Divine Heir now, but he will make the man his.

\----

Wolf is tortured, beaten down and injected with strange concoctions courtesy of the dungeon surgeon. They always keep him on the edge of his mortality, just enough to maintain his consciousness but broken enough that he is unable to move. He’s left shivering, dazed and confused, and at times even nearly wishing for death, though he knows he will only resurrect and the agony will repeat.

He mutters the name of his young master, and tries, time and again, to escape, even dislocating and breaking his own bones to escape his shackles in an attempt to break out. But there is at least a single guard on watch at all times. From what words he’s managed to eavesdrop, they seem to be part of the Seven Ashina Spears. It would be nigh impossible for Wolf to fight his way past.

He doesn’t know how many days he’s kept in the dungeon but it feels endless. They’ve stripped him of everything, from his clothes to his prosthetic, and even the hidden tooth with cyanide. Wolf had tried to bite his tongue in order to induce resurrection but they gagged him before he could. 

Wolf feels the momentary sweet relief of death when one of the torture sessions go too far. When he resurrects he thinks he hears the voice of Lord Genichiro, tone cold and fierce. He isn’t able to make out what was said, but the man is yelling at his torturer with the wrath that Wolf have not heard before. He hears the scream of a man following the sound of a sword slicing through flesh, and when his vision returns he sees his torturer dead on the floor.

The next thing he feels is a rough hand cupping his chin.

“The smell of flowers do not suit you,” Genichiro says. Wolf cannot answer. He’s missing a couple of teeth and his part of his tongue is torn. He is still bound securely to the wall, and while no limbs are missing, he still feels the ache despite his restored body. He’s screamed out his agony enough for his throat to bleed and what has separated from his body will not return. Despite his swollen eyes, Wolf forces himself to look at Genichiro to show his unbroken will. The lord smiles madly at his gaze. “Blood and iron. Those are your elements.”

“.....” Wolf does not know what the lord is talking about. From the strange look in the other’s eyes, Wolf wonders if he has become entirely mad, but why not for Ashina, but towards himself? Has his grudge towards Wolf gone so far?

It’s only when Genichiro asks his question is when Wolf realises. “Are you willing to serve another lord now, Wolf? If you agree, I would gladly end this.”

Silence, but the lord seems to be patiently waiting for his answer. Wolf closes his eyes. To be a tool for someone yet again…

Wolf thinks of his young master. What of Lord Kuro? Is he safe? Does this mad lord no longer have use for the Divine Heir? If giving himself up is what it takes for Lord Genichiro to release his grip on his master, then Wolf…. 

He moves his lips but no sound escapes. The lord draws closer. 

Wolf’s mouth hurts. He rasps, “...Blasphemy.”

The fingers on his chin tighten their grip but soon release him. Wolf looks at the lord only to see the man’s eyes burn red. He watches as Genichiro walks away.

“Clean up the mess inside and get another torturer. Teach the Wolf the ways to seek glory for Ashina,” Genichiro says to his men outside. He leaves Wolf in the room to his fate.

And as ordered by the lord, Wolf was taught thoroughly.

By the surgeon, by general’s personal men, but mostly, by the lord general himself. Small pieces of him cut off, skin lacerated and torn, teeth and nails knocked or pulled out.

Wolf has seen the madness in Genichiro’s eyes each time he sees him. That is what confuses him the most. Wolf fails to understand his reasons for doing this. Revenge? To weaken his master’s resolve? But he has not even seen a glimpse of the Divine Heir nor heard news of him. Does Lord Kuro even know of his state? What has all this been for…?

“Shinobi of the Divine Heir… No, you are no longer that. You are Wolf, a lone beast,” Genichiro says. He holds up Wolf’s face and bores his eyes into him.

“You are dead to your master. He will no longer search for you. He thinks of you dead, proven from the pieces of you I’ve shown him. Now, you are here only for me, Wolf.”

Wolf listens soundlessly. He cannot respond nor does he want to. His soul is on fire, something indescribable simmering inside.

“You may not want me as your master, but only I am here for you. You know why I am doing this, don’t you?”

Wolf does not, but he does not respond.

“I want you to be mine, Wolf. Mine alone.”

Wolf feels dry lips on his, licking into his bloodied and torn mouth. Wolf shudders. He feels the light in him extinguish. 

\----

He hears the screams of his men before the rumble and blasts of the earth. The crumble of the fortress barriers and the scent of blood. At first, he thought the Ministry had begun their siege, but Genichiro feels a sudden chill run down his spine and a foreboding feeling hints him otherwise. Yet, it was not unexpected.

“Shura!!”

Shouts of alarm and fear ring through the sky. Fire blazes the ground and swallows the wooden foundations, scorching the stone steps and erodes the once-solid walls of Ashina castle. 

His beast has come.

A haggard figure ascends the steps, eyes glowing a violent, angry red. He’s wrapped himself in what’s left of his signature persimmon coloured haori, singed linen scarf loosely draped around his neck and shoulders. Wisps of flame surround his deceptively small stature. He is still missing his left arm, but in his flesh hand, the Red Mortal Blade. 

Genichiro briefly wonders how he got his hands on the sword, but perhaps the blade of mortality sought out its chosen master. It seems Genichiro is not the only one attracted to the Wolf. 

Oh, what a beautiful sight he presents. A figure of death and destruction. A war demon. A devil.

Genichiro tells his men to fight despite knowing their fates should they dare cross the demon. He himself is ready to face his demise as he draws his sword and readies his bow. Genichiro knows this is his own doing, but he does not regret it.

The devil before him is breathtaking. Born out of his own obsession and Genichiro was the cause. He revels in that very fact. He looks forward to the wrath Wolf will bring upon him. He seeks the sweet agonising death that Wolf offers.

But the devil has plans for him.

He does not take his life. Instead, he breaks Genichiro’s body similarly to how the man had done to him and shows him the nightmare Genichiro had always feared. With the burning rage of hell itself, the Shura ravages and devastates what is left of Ashina. Soaks her soil with blood and the dead, crushes whatever life that could have survived.

He forces Genichiro to watch as the land he loves is open to pillage and plunder, violated by the very forces he’d fought so hard to stave off. The Ministry sieges what is left of the fortress and sets everything ablaze.

Genichiro laughs in the face of it all despite his broken body. After all, it was Wolf who took his heart and his mind in the first place. In the desire to have Wolf he turns him into the devil himself, and wrought ruin to his original mission.

Wolf is the face of his mistakes and failures. The face of his skewed obsession. 

“It is all your fault,” Genichiro says to the Shura who stands before his incapacitated. He can only taste and smell blood and ash. The corpses of his clansmen and subordinates surround him, but he only has eyes for Wolf. “Is this your vengeance?”

The Shura does not respond to his jeers and mockery.He looks serene and calm, almost pitying.

Wolf leans down to lower himself to Genichiro’s level. He’d broken the man’s limbs, pierced his sword into his body countless times but he doesn’t end it swiftly. Genichiro is still alive from the effects of the Rejuvenating Sediment, and Wolf knows it too, clearly taking advantage of the fact.

“Lord Genichiro,” Wolf utters, surprising the incapacitated man. “There is nothing else for you now. You’re here, only for me.”

Wolf parrots the words Genichiro had spoken to him before. The realisation sinks in slowly, and Genichiro finds himself laughing, sounding more hysterical until he runs out of breath.

The devil he loves and created has returned for him, here to stay. He deserves all of this.

“Yes, Wolf,” Genichiro grins up at the Shura. “I am here, only for you. Just as you are for me. My devil.”

Wolf grasps him by the neck, squeezes and strangles the breath out of him.

“I will not let you go,” the devil utters and takes Genichiro by the lips, finally granting him the kiss of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, I hope. Always wanted them to go crazy for each other, literally. Join us at the R18 Genikiro discord [here](https://discord.gg/ZsW4TpM).


End file.
